civex3fandomcom-20200213-history
Mir
Mir Borne off the back of the War on Titan on the now defunct Civcraft Server Mir was one of the last great nations. There were three founding members, Lysika_Lantariel (Eagle Crew, HCF Leader re. America invasion, Forsaken leader, Evil Empire), Jakemeister123 (America, Vale, Forsaken leader) and Snorriandgotrekt (Vale Leader, Tacitum Leader, Nexus Leader (civcraft and civex)). Later members included Jpegz (NDZ Leader), Talydaria (Eagle Crew, Fluffy Kitties), Hero (Foreign Exchange Student), MKCoates (Vale Leader and People's Champion), Ben (Mission Control), Malen (Silly Snakes), Strattmat (Vale), Synergies (Evil Empire), Ithil_lor (Evil Empire), is4nta (Meta Leader, Volterra, Irthyl Leader), Gregy165 (Meta, Volterra Leader, Irthyl Leader) and various other part time band members. Most nations feature many times more players leading to unwieldy and contrived government types, ineffficient allocation of resources, split goals and liablities in war. Most nations have players of a far lower calibre. Everyone in Mir can pvp, everyone in Mir can think for themselves - any one of them could go out and lead a succesful town, indeed most of them came from just that. As such Mir does not have a government. In a sense it is an ancap nation where each member has individually reached the conclusion that wealth sharing and common public goals are the key to success. Mir is an isolationist power nation happiest when left alone to build and develop. In order to understand Mir some history is required as these past moments truly defined its character. History Mir was a contrarian nation, doing what it felt was best for itself, and occasionally others - though not to the extent of the World Police. This gave it a warmongering reputation, perhaps most notably because of the Mir-Chanada war which was started by Mir building in an isolated part of Chanada for several months before being discovered. Infamously, Mir scorned all attempts at sub-reddit pvp and shitposted their way through the war, resulting in images such as the following pictures. Chanada, Nox, SPQR and various unaffiliated pvp'ers attempted to remove Mir's town. Pitched 6v20 battles occurred but no Mirians were ever pearled. Eventually the attackers gave up and Mir left the land on their own terms. Later in a confessions thread Lysika Lantariel admitted to starting the war purely to rekindle interest in civcraft amongst the members of Mir. This war perhaps summed up the spirit of Mir and defined them in the eyes of the rest of the server. Yet there was more to come. After the Mir-Chanada war, Chanada fell apart with some of its leadership fearing retaliation from an unharmed Mir, indeed the general Chanadian consensus is that the war was devastating for them. However, Nox, the nation which provided Chanada with much of its pvp force had escaped the war completely unharmed. The leadership of Mir set about manipulating the world police into starting a war with Nox. This did not require much effort and soon a world war started, with unlikely allies found in Mt. Augusta (Aegis). After three long months Nox was entirely destroyed, it's leadership banned for duping, vpn'ing, hacking and doxxing. Mir, Aegis and the World Police were triumphant and the server was ready to die. Yet during all this warring and scheming Mir was perhaps more famous for its grand designs. Home to the two best builders on the server, Lysika_Lantariel and MKCoates (and indeed at one point the third best too, Jezzaindahouse) vast wonders were planned and some even constructed. Perhaps most notable were the Forsaken Ice Castle and their town during the Mir-Chanada War. Not to mention the largest vault on the server, Sanctaphrax, a 51 layer ring vault. Wherever Mir goes no doubt it will have a grand design waiting to surpass all others. Indeed building has always been their priority. It is what they do. Mir in Civex 3.0 After a hiatus following the end of Civcraft 2.0 Mir has reformed and will be taking an active role in the latest version of the Civilisaton Experiment. We intend to stick to ourselves and build in solitude. We're not interested in world policing, proxy wars or meddling of that kind. Any previous grudges our members may have had towards certain players or groups will not be continued into this iteration and will certainly not represent our group or foreign policy. Though Mir's foreign policy will be one of general isolation we are open to informal alliances and declarations of friendship. Binding agreements, quadrant alliances and Federations will probably not be entertained. Mirian Propaganda Though Mir does excel at subreddit pvp they are more likely to shitpost, and occasionally post propaganda. Below are a few examples: At the Start of the Nox War - Extraordinary Rendition of Channers from MTA Nobody is Cathonic Released after winning the Nox War Poster for the End of 2.0 Civtemp Poster Category:Nations